(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an adjustable fulcrum member for use with a pry bar. Further, the present invention relates to a lifting tool for lifting an object which includes a pry bar and a fulcrum member slidably adjustable along the length of the pry bar.
(2) Description of the Related Art
The related art shows various tools used for lifting or prying which have a fulcrum which is adjustable along the length of the bar. Illustrative are U.S. Pat. No. 4,042,210 to Feldmann; U.S. Pat. No. 3,744,758 to Nakasone and U.S. Pat. No. 3,029,502 to Middaugh.
Feldmann describes a pry tool having a fulcrum member adjustably mounted on the pry tool. The pry portion of the pry tool is slidably mounted in a slot in the fulcrum member. A clamp is provided on the fulcrum member to secure the fulcrum member to the pry portion of the tool. The fulcrum member has a substantially elliptical transverse cross-section.
Nakasone describes a fulcrum slidable along the length of a crowbar stem. The fulcrum has a ring shape with a center opening. The fulcrum has a side opening to enable the fulcrum to be slipped onto the crowbar stem.
Middaugh describes a tool for removing hub caps. The tool has a resilient fulcrum member slidably mounted on the bar. The fulcrum member has a spherical shape with an aperture extending through the center.
Also of interest is U.S. Pat. No. 2,907,106 to Lockwood which describes a hand tool for removing floor coverings. The tool has an elongated body with a fulcrum fixably mounted at one end. A blade is mounted on the fulcrum. The fulcrum has an aperture disposed on a chord of the circle so that a major portion of the fulcrum is disposed below the forward end of the body.
Also, of some interest are U.S. Pat. No. 119,770 to Ives; U.S. Pat. No. 584,189 to Nelson; U.S. Pat. No. 838,987 to Hanking and U.S. Pat. No. 949,337 to Trogner which all show staple or spike pullers having adjustable fulcrums which are slidable along the length of the puller.
Only of minimal interest is U.S. Pat. No. 2,569,242 to Kors which shows a tire lifter having a fulcrum which is fixably adjustable along a lowermost face of the bar.
There remains a need for a fulcrum member which can be adjustably and removably mounted on a pry bar and which has multiple open ended slots for enabling easy mounting of the fulcrum member on the pry bar and to allow for adjusting the leverage provided by the handle end of the pry bar.
Further, there remains a need for a lifting tool for lifting an object which includes a pry bar with an adjustable fulcrum member where the fulcrum member is movable along the pry bar to adjust the leverage provided by the pry bar and has multiple slots to allow for further adjustment of the leverage provided by the pry bar.